L'histoire improbable
by Anotherstep
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un royaume très très lointain, un prince. Dans un autre royaume très très lointain vivait un autre prince. En France vit un duo de rigolos. En Angleterre, vit un schizophrène particulier. Tout ces gens vont se retrouver et vivre la plus grande aventure de leur vie, ou presque.


Hello mes très chers amis! Alors, puisque je suis très de bonne humeur en ce moment et que j'avais cette petite idée complètement WTF dans la tête depuis un certains temps, j'ai décidé de l'écrire au moment ou reyoudumb a posté son compte rendu de la Japan sur son tumblr. Donc, reyoudumb, si jamais tu lis ces lignes, je te dédicace ce Two Shots, encore merci pour ton investissement et ta bonté!

Disclaimer: Alors, par ou commencer. Mathieu Sommet, Bob Lennon, Fanta et le canal de la Manche ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ce truc bizarre que vous allez lire (non, vous enfuyez pas en courant! Please!)

Encore quelques détails. Vous allez re-rencontrer une connaissance. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste parce que j'adore son nom ^^ De plus, je n'ai pas mis de catégories, simplement parce que ça peut autant être aventure, que romance, que humour et que what the phoque d'Antarctique. Il y aura du Matoine (et oui, on ne change jamais la racine xD )

Trigger Warning: (on m'a tapé sur les doigts avec ma dernière fic parce que je n'en avait pas mis donc vous voilà servis) Ce chapitre contiens de l'humour noir (mais très très noir, hein), donc si vous ne supportez pas les blagues atroces sur des gens qui meurent, vous devriez pas lire (vous inquiétez pas, il y a aussi de l'humour drôle (daffuq?))

Pour finir, je continues mon autre fic, vous inquiétez pas. J'ai presque fini mon chapitre trois qui devrait sortir demain soir (en théorie)(forget this last sentence ). Finalement, je ne pense pas sortir de nouveau chapitre avant un certain temps parce que j'ai de sérieux problèmes avec le wifi et qu'en plus je ne suis pas chez moi. Je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien, désolée.

Voilà, je vous laisse (enfin) profiter de ce moment de détente, amusez vous bien et rendez-vous à la fin!

* * *

Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine, très lointaine et il y a de cela fort longtemps, un royaume qui prospérait et foisonnait de richesses en tout genre. Le roi et la reine de ce beau royaume n'avaient pas de fils (seulement cinq filles mais ça, ça compte pas) et étaient très triste car il était hors de question de laisser le trône à une fille.

Un jours qu'ils faisaient une ballade à cheval, ils passèrent devant un immense château entouré d'épines et de fossés insurmontables. C'était l'habitation d'une sorcière malveillante et perfide. La reine comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander son aide. Elle arrêta son cheval et descendit avant de s'aventurer dans le domaine de la sorcière. La reine était courageuse, intrépide... et un peu conne, oui. Néanmoins, elle réussit à rejoindre la sorcière sans trop de mal.

"Je vous en pries, bonne sorcière, faites que j'aie un fils.

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais?

- Parce que je suis la reine et que je peux vous récompenser de la façon qu'il vous plaira.

La sorcière rit méchamment avant de répondre:

- Soit, tu auras un fils. Mais je te préviens, il sera la ruine de votre famille et du trône. Et puisque vous avez déjà eu cinq filles et qu'aucune ne vous reviens, le futur prince sera cinq.

- ... Gné?

- Ben... Tu verras!"

Et dans un grand fracas et une nuée noire, la sorcière disparût, ne laissant que le spectre de son rire planer dans la salle.

Neuf mois plus tard, la reine enfanta d'un garçon. De joie, le roi ordonna qu'on organise une grande fête et le bébé fut baptisé Mathieu, en l'honneur de personne, juste que c'était un nom qu'ils voulaient donner à leur fils.

Mathieu grandissait (façon de parler) en intelligence et en beauté. Il faisait la joie de ses parents et le pays entier aimait le petit prince, malgré sa petite taille. Quand il atteignit ses 15 ans, le roi son père le fit appeler.

"Mon fils, lui dit-il. Tu es né sous le signe d'une terrible malédiction. En toi, tu abrites cinq personnalités pour chacune de tes cinq sœurs. Tu dois apprendre à les...

- Ben oui, je sais, mais c'est bon, je les contrôle.

- ... Tu dois apprendre à les contr...

- En plus on s'entend bien alors c'est cool.

- ... Non mais, tu es schizo, tu sais ça.

- Ah?

Le roi se fit un face palm désespéré puis recommença:

- En gros, faut pas que tu les laisses ressortir ou tout le monde va savoir que t'es fou.

- Mais chui pas fou.

- Ben si, la schizophrénie c'est une maladie.

- Ah bon? Mais pourquoi je suis pas mort alors?

- Parce que tu as réussit à les contr... Mais c'est une maladie mentale, ça ne te tue pas!

- Ah, bah cool alors. Bon beh salut papa! Je vais jouer aux échecs!"

Et le prince quitta la salle du trône sans un regard pour son père qui tentait désespérément de ne pas manger sa couronne.

Le prince était féru d'échecs. Il appréciait énormément ce jeu de stratégie et organisait fréquemment des tournois dans le royaume. Il était si doué que jamais personne n'avait réussit à le battre (en même temps il ne faisait que jouer toute la journée alors que ses opposants devaient aussi bosser) et il était devenu en peu de temps le meilleurs joueur d'échecs du royaume. Et ce qui l'énervait passablement était le deuxième meilleur joueur du royaume. Pas parce que c'était son rival, non, parce que c'était une fille et que c'était sa meilleure amie.

Il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois quand ils avaient dix ans. Il était sortit se rafraîchir après une dure et longue séance d'entraînement aux échecs dans le jardin et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue, la plus belle fillette de tout le royaume. Elle sortait de la véranda avec son père, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue en satin, ses long cheveux châtains relevés en chignon élégant sur sa tête, un fin sourire posé sur ses lèvres et une petite étincelle maligne dans le regard chocolat. Son père, le Comte de Grossbarre, l'avait amenée avec lui pour qu'elle visite la capitale lors de l'un de ses nombreux voyages politiques. Mathieu n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il lui avait fait visiter toute la ville, chaque recoin et cachette secrète, chaque lieux intéressant qu'elle se devait de connaître et elle lui en avait été très reconnaissante. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille lors d'une visite royale au compté de Grossbarre quand ils avaient 13 ans. Ils s'étaient amusés à jouer des mauvais tours aux gardes et, de par la présence du prince, presque tout leur était permis et il n'avaient reçu aucune correction. Les deux enfants avaient fini la journée sous un arbre, riant aux éclats, et Mathieu lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient se revoir. Elle lui avait alors annoncé qu'elle participerait au tournoi d'échecs organisé dans la capitale et tout le charme de leur rencontre s'envola. Oui, car le prince est très rapidement jaloux et ne voulait pas partager. Il savait qu'elle était douée et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'avoir comme ennemie.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passa. L'ayant battue en finale, elle ne lui reparla plus, et lui non plus. Et il en était triste. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Alors il s'énervait. Et quand on lui demandait ce qu'il désirait, au lieu de demander comment s'appelle cette fille, il hurlait: "Rien!"

Ce jour là, le prince voulait se préparer pour le tournoi annuel et venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son échiquier quand la reine pénétra dans la pièce. Elle lui parla longtemps, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise, puis elle lui annonça qu'il avait désormais 15 ans, qu'il était en âge de se marier et qu'elle et son père avaient choisit une jeune fille de son âge qui ferait une reine parfaite pour lui et le pays. Quand le prince lui demanda de qui il s'agissait elle répondit:

" Amanita De Grossbarre.

Mathieu se raidit. C'était elle. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait mais c'était elle.

- Et... Ses parents sont d'accord?

- Bien sûr, ils sont ravis.

- Et elle?

- Quoi elle?

- Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord?

- Mais qui s'en intéresse de l'avis d'une femme, voyons!

- Moi, j'aimerais savoir si ma future femme est d'accord ou pas de devenir ma femme. Et si elle est pas d'accord et bien il n'y aura pas de mariage."

Voilà qui cloua le bec à sa mère qui ne sut que répondre à cette affirmation. Elle quitta la pièce et Mathieu se remit à s'entraîner.

Le jour du tournoi, Le royaume était envahi par les touristes curieux, attirés à la capitale par ce qui était la plus grande attraction de l'année dans tout le pays. Sur la grande place avait été montée une grande estrade au centre de laquelle se tenait une table, deux chaises et un grand échiquier. Les duels se succédèrent les uns aux autres, le prince battant implacablement tous ses ennemis, imité de près par Amanita. Quand enfin arriva le moment tant attendu de la finale, ce fut sans surprise que Mathieu se retrouva face à sa "fiancée". Le duel fut dur et long, très long. Si long que quand enfin Mathieu arracha la victoire à Amanita, le soir était déjà tombé depuis longtemps et la plupart du public s'était endormi.

Profitant d'un petit moment de vide dans le festin qui eu lieu juste après la victoire tant espérée du prince, celui-ci tira l'éternelle deuxième derrière un rideau de velours rouge, espérant ainsi avoir un peu de tranquillité. Il l'emmena à travers des passages secrets qu'ils avaient autrefois découverts ensemble, n'en revenant pas qu'elle le suive encore malgré le froid qui planait sur eux depuis deux ans, et ils débouchèrent au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Lé, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune et des étoiles, Mathieu s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main. Il déglutit péniblement et annonça:

"Amanita, la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente du royaume. Veux-tu...

- Oui?

Le jeune prince sentit ses lèvres trembler doucement, les beaux yeux pétillants de grâce et d'espoir de la femme devant lui l'attirant inexplicablement, il sentit ses jambes flageoler s'entendit dire de loin, de très loin, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait:

- Veux-tu... Veux-t-tu... dis-disparaître de ce royaume et ne plus jamais y poser le pieds? Tu me fais de l'ombre et j'en ai marre d'être toujours confronté à toi. T'es pas parfaite, ok? Mais c'est comme si le monde netier pensait le contraire. Maintenant il y a nos parents qui veulent nous marier, les idiots. ils croient quoi? Qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde et que ça nous aurait fait plaisir? Alors dégage. Juste, dégage.

Amanita avait écouté patiemment, retenant une larme qui menaçait de couler, puis avait ressentit une rage froide et immense l'envahir. D'un geste brusque, elle retira sa main de celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il la regarda, surprit, puis elle hurla:

- Puisque tu veux que je me barre, ok, je vais me barrer!

Et dans son immense bêtise, elle tourna les talon et fit un pas... Dans le vide. Elle d'était trompée de sens. On entendit un hurlement sur-aigu et on entrevit une silhouette bleue tomber de la plus haute tout, puis plus rien. Le prince regarda un instant dans le vide, maudissant un peu la personnalité taquine qui avait dit ces mots à sa place, puis chuchota:

- Bon bah tan pis, faut croire que c'était pas la bonne."

Il haussa des épaules et retourna calmement dans la salle du festin, finir sa soirée en beauté.

Le lendemain matin, se remémorant les éléments de la veille, un sentiment de peur le prit et il décida de quitter le pays le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il jeta ses habits de prince et se revêtit d'un simple habit de villageois normal, c'est à dire d'un jeans, d'un T-shirt et d'une paire de baskets (oui, ça existait, arrêtez de poser des questions idiotes). Il sortit ainsi discrètement sans rien emporter que lui-même, sella son cheval dans l'écurie et quitta la capitale en quelques minutes.

Il lui fallut une journée entière de chevauchées endiablées pour enfin atteindre la lisière du royaume qu'il quitta sans un regret, ne jetant pas même un regard derrière lui. Il tournait le dos définitivement à son pays natal.

Quelques jours plus tard, son cheval mourut de fatigue. Quelques jours plus tard, il crut que ce serait lui qui mourrait de fatigue quand soudain il aperçu la Manche! (oh, mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'était qu'à quelques jours de marche? Vous avez des questions vraiment bizarres parfois). Il frétillait de joie mais arrêta bien vite en remarquant qu'il ressemblait aux poissons dans la mer. Il remarqua au bord de l'eau un homme, assez grand, portant une cape à galons rouge et ses cheveux mi-long retenus en queue de cheval. Il fit mine de vouloir s'approcher pour lui demander quand partirait le prochain bateau pour l'Angleterre mais l'homme le remarqua avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste.

"Bonjours! Je suis Bob Lennon! Haha! Je suis le grrrrand Pyrobarbare du Nord de la France. Et toi, petit être? Que me veux-tu?

- Bonjours, je m'appelle et j'aurais juste deux petites questions pour vous.

- Je t'écoute! Mon rôle est d'aider les petits nouveaux! Haha!

- Et bien, tout d'abord, quand est-ce que part le prochain bateau pour l'Angleterre?

- Bateau? Qui a parlé de bateau! Si tu veux arriver rapidement de l'autre côté de la fournaise infernale de l'Océan glacé le mieux, le plus sécurisé, le plus rapide, le plus Lennonien, c'est de prendre le train qui passe sous la Manche voyons!

Mathieu resta à le regarder un certain temps puis chuchota:

- Euh... Les trains ne sont pas encore inventés à cette époque, si?

- Oui, je sais, je... Ah.

- Donc, le bateau?

- Hmpf. Le prochain part dans une demi-heure.

- Merci!

- Hephephep! Et ta deuxième question que tu voulais poser au grand! Au magnifique! Bob Lennon?

- Ah, oui. C'est quoi un Pyrobarbare?

Bob tenta de répondre, en bredouillant:

- Un Pyrobarbare, c'est juste.. Ben... Euh... C'est un barbare... Qui sait faire apparaître du feu quoi.

- Ah, mais c'est trop classe ça! Tu me montres?

Redressant le chef et avancant fièrement le menton, le Pyrobarbare claqua des doigts... Une fois, deux,... Trois,... A la quatrième tentative une petite flamme apparût au bout de son pouce. Le guerrier regarda la flamme, fier et satisfait de soit même, puis observa la réaction de son interlocuteur, légèrement perplexe.

- Alors? C'est la classe, non?

- Euh... Bof. J'm'attendait à un truc tellement plus cool qu'en fait... Ben chui déçu là.

Et sans un mot de plus il se retourna et se dirigea vers le grand bateau amarré dans le port. Il s'entendit appeler:

- Eh! Le gosse!

Se retourna, il remarqua Bob qui s'approchait de lui. Il lui tendit la main

- Bon, écoute, je crois qu'on est pas partis sur de bons termes. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir parlé. Tu t'appelle comment?

Mathieu hésita un instant mais Bob avait l'air moins hautain que précédemment, donc il lui serra la main et ne se fit plus prier:

- Mathieu Sommet, prince de Sommet-Land.

- Bah dis-donc, pour un type qui s'appelle Sommet t'as pas la Grande Forme! Hahahaha! Non? C'est pas drôle? Bon...

Le visage de Bob passa presque immédiatement de la joie immense à la semi-dépression, ce qui fit sourire Mathieu.

- Et sinon, tu as quel âge, petiot.

- J'ai quinze ans.

- Sérieux? Et tes parents te laissent te balader comme ça tout seul? En plus t'es un prince et tu n'as aucune escorte c'est pas normal ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- En fait, je fugue.

- Ah!

- Ouais.

- Donc t'es dans la même situation que mon compère et moi.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, mais non on est plus des renégat, des mercenaires. On va aussi en Angleterre, on pourrait faire équipe un petit bout de chemin?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? De toute de façon je ne sais pas ou aller donc au pire je veux bien me reconvertir en mercenaire si vous voulez bien m'accepter.

Bob le toisa un instant, l'examinant de haut en bas, et ajouta:

- T'es un peu petiot quand même. Mais on va voir ça plus tard avec Fanta. Va prendre ton ticket avant que le bateau ne parte.

Plus tard, sur le bateau, Bob présenta Mathieu à son compère, Fanta, un géant large d'épaules et chauve mais à la mine bien sympathique tout de même. Il hésita un instant, mais quand il vit à quel point Mathieu semblait déterminé, il décida de l'accepter dans leur petite bande. Et voilà le trio vainqueur embarqué sur le navire qui quitte lentement le port pour se diriger vers la terre promise (quoi? Ben oui, je sais que l'Angleterre est pas la ter... Mais zut à la fin! Moi j'aime l'Angleterre alors zut!).

* * *

Oh, purée, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me suis amusée à écrire ce machin insignifiant. J'espère que vous vous êtes marrés aussi et je vous en pries, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre bonne humeur par review! ^^

Bye!


End file.
